


Of Queens and Princesses and Ladies

by mayhem (zidle)



Series: We Will Forge Something Better [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Led Westeros, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gen, Is mega AU a thing? Because this is a mega AU, King Regent Rhaegar Targaryen, Pairings to come, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pretty much takes the basics of canon and throws them in a blender, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, This series is just gonna be a bunch of scenes from the same universe probably, with barely any actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zidle/pseuds/mayhem
Summary: In a Westeros where first-born daughters inherit their families’ lands and titles instead of the first-born son, many wars are avoided and friendships made.301 AC: Newly coronated Queen Daenerys Targaryen meets with young ladies hailing from across Westeros, looking to solidify her reign.
Series: We Will Forge Something Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Of Queens and Princesses and Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on some disjointed scenes from this AU idea I had like 2 years ago, and I've realized that I'm probably never going to have a full plot for the universe. So these are just going to be some vignettes, drabbles and random scenes from the universe with very little story arch.
> 
> There will eventually be some pairings (most of which I've already decided on), but not yet.
> 
> Here are some important details about this world that will probably be helpful going in:
> 
> \- If a daughter is not born into a line, then the eldest son inherits the lands and titles of his family. Children are given their mothers’ family name, unless their father is the ruling lord. 
> 
> -Because Queen Rhaella was the one who inherited the Iron Throne, Aerys II’s madness was never allowed to progress far enough to cause problems in the realm. He was executed for violence against his Queen shortly after Rhaella got pregnant with Daenerys. 
> 
> -Lyanna Stark was to serve rule Winterfell and the North after her father, but she died giving birth to Jon Stark, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen—who was never married to Elia Martell. The temporary Lordship of Winterfell was passed to Eddard Stark—following the unexpected deaths of Rickard and Brandon Stark—until Jon could come of age, but once he had grown, Jon decided he did not want to be a lord. 
> 
> -Eddard had married the second daughter of the Tully line, Catelyn, whose older sister was to rule Riverrun after their father. 
> 
> -Never betrothed to Lyanna, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands Robert Baratheon married a noble second daughter from his kingdom. 
> 
> -Cersei Lannister was married to Renly Baratheon, but despite the realm being different, some people don’t change.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story only handles changes to ruling lords and ladies going back a maximum of three generations because holy cow that would be complicated otherwise. Also, I’m aware that Catelyn is older than Lysa in canon and that Tywin and Mace have sisters but let’s pretend that’s not true because I tried to make those things work but they just wouldn’t cooperate. Mix of book and show canon, especially ages.

**301 AC: Of Queens and Princesses and Ladies**

“In this room sit eight women who will one day become some of the most powerful and influential Ladies in Westeros,” Dany addressed the women invited to attend the private meeting in her solar. She met the eyes of each one as she scanned their faces. Ranging from four-and-ten to five-and-twenty, all the Ladies around her would either inherit important Keeps or were daughters of great Houses.

“Sansa of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and wardenship of the North,” Dany indicated the pretty red-haired girl sitting across the circle from her. “Daughter of two great noble Houses, born to a line that has inhabited Westeros for 8,000 years.”

Sansa’s cheeks pinked at the attention of her Queen and the other Ladies in the room, so Dany moved on to the next lady. 

“Arya of House Stark,” the Queen locked eyes with the younger Stark sitting next to her sister who had darker eyes and hair than Sansa. “Second-born daughter of Lord Eddard, already a formidable swordsman and archer at only four-and-ten.”

The younger Stark seemed proud at her evaluation.

“Asha of House Greyjoy, heir to the Salt Throne of the Iron Islands,” the Ironborn woman sat almost slumped in the chair next to Sansa and was the oldest of the group gathered there. “The most experienced and respected sea captain in Westeros.”

Asha sat up a little straighter in her chair and gave Dany a sly smirk.

“Myrcella of House Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock and wardenship of the West,” the pretty girl sat next to Arya, the light almost shining off her golden hair. “Born to the richest House in the Seven Kingdoms and a House that originates from my own.”

Myrcella gave her a small smile before Dany moved on.

“Margaery of House Tyrell, heir to Highgarden and wardenship of the South,” the Rose of Highgarden sat to Dany’s left with the impeccable posture of a proud woman. “Known equally for her beauty and cunning mind, and heir to the most fruitful Kingdom.”

Margaery smiled and nodded at Dany like she was agreeing with her assessment.

“Arianne of House Martell, niece to the ruling Princess of Dorne,” the dark-haired and tan-skinned woman sat on Dany’s other side in the bright orange of her House. “Descendent of the only House to withstand the Targaryen conquering.”

Arianne looked both proud of Dany’s words and like she was evaluating all the other Ladies.

“Shireen of House Baratheon, niece to the Lord of the Stormlands,” between Margaery and Asha was the shy girl with greyscale scars covering half her face. “A well-read Lady of four-and-ten that could put many maesters to shame.”

Shireen looked down at her hands in her lap so her straight hair fell over her face.

“And Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,” Dany’s eyes scanned each of the women around her. “Daughter of Kings and Queens, the blood of Old Valyria, descendant of dragonriders.”

She paused.

“Between us, we have the power of seven of the nine regions of Westeros; we have the power of the Seven, the Old Gods, the Lord of Light and the Drowned God; we have the future of the Realm,” Dany’s voice, though not raised, echoed through the quiet of her solar with its strength.

“I am inheriting a Throne that has been sat in by a King Regent for 18 years and a Small Council full of men old enough to be my father or my grandfather,” Asha snorted and a couple other Ladies also looked amused. “Even though women have ruled keeps and kingdoms for thousands of years, some men still believe they could do a better job. I do not intend to surround myself with men who are more like to want my brother on the Throne than me. I will rule as the Gods intended: a woman in the Iron Throne with the most powerful and highborn Ladies in the Realm advising her.”

“Your Grace,” Margaery was the first person other than Dany to speak since they all sat down together, “Do you mean to name us to your Small Council?”

Arya, Asha and Arianne all leaned forward in their seats, intrigued by the suggestion.

“I do,” Dany confessed, and the faces around her were a mix of interest and trepidation. “However, not all of you right away as some of you are still too young and inexperienced for the roles I have in mind. But I would like to invite all of you to stay in Kings Landing to serve as my Ladies and learn and advise me privately until a time comes when I feel you are ready to take on positions on my Council.”

“You have plans for all of us?” Arya asked eagerly. “Your Grace,” she added after a slight pause.

Dany smiled, “I do. Would you like to hear my plan for you, Lady Arya?”

Arya nodded with vigor, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“Do you know of Ser Brienne of Tarth?”

“She is a knight of the Queensguard!”

“That she is,” Dany nodded. “Her current squire is too old to continue in his current position and is soon to be knighted himself. I would have you replace him and train with Ser Brienne to one day become a knight yourself.”

Arya seemed to be speechless, leaned forward with elbows on knees and mouth hanging slightly open. Her sister next to her looked to have a more ladylike version of Arya’s surprise on her face.

“What do you say, Arya Stark, She-Wolf of Winterfell? Would you like to be a Queensguard someday?”

“I would take the oath right now if you asked it of me,” Arya stated. Dany laughed and the rest of the Ladies looked amused as well.

“That is much appreciated, but unnecessary, My Lady. I will formally request your continued stay in the Capital from your father on the morrow, as well as your sister’s,” Dany looked to Arya’s side, “as long as Lady Sansa is agreeable to the request as well.”

“Yes, of course, Your Grace,” Sansa was the height of courtesy with her words, tone of voice and posture. She would fit in well at court.

“Do the rest of us get to know your plans for us as well, My Queen?” Asha spoke up.

“If you would like,” Dany looked into the Ironborn Lady’s eyes. Asha nodded. “Then, I will tell you, Lady Asha. If you accept, before the week is over, I will have you replace Aurane Waters to serve as my Mistress of Ships.”

Asha spoke barely before Dany had finished, “Oh, I accept, Your Grace.”

“Good,” Dany nodded. “Princess Arianne, I will have you serve on the Council as an official liaison with Dorne. It has been too long since Dorne had a voice in the Red Keep, and I believe you are the person to change that. Would you fill this role for me?”

“I will, Your Grace,” Arianne beamed.

Dany observed the rest of the Ladies around her. Where they had looked unsure of themselves—for the most part—when they joined her in the solar, they now boasted looks of pride and excitement instead. She already knew from the time she had spent with these Ladies in their own lands that she was making good choices for her Ladies and advisers, but every moment more she spent in their company convinced her more of this.

“The rest of you will know your roles before long, but for now, if you choose to accept my invitations, you will serve important parts in the future of the country. You will help forge one of the most expansive and influential alliances in history, for the women in this room will serve as each others’ friends, allies, confidants and advisers to usher Westeros into its best era yet.”

All her Ladies accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any scenes you'd like to see in this 'verse, or what pairing you think should show up!
> 
> -Zoë
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @FANFICED


End file.
